


In The Throes

by cadkitten



Category: D'ERLANGER, D'espairsRay, Dir en grey, LUNA SEA, Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, Sugizo (Musician), THE MICRO HEAD 4N'S
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Slut, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Downtalk, Frottage, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuku's always known Koichi has a thing for this sort of kink. But he's never really given it a lot of thought until now. After catching him watching the same video again, he decides to give his lover something to really think about with it... something better than the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Throes

**Author's Note:**

> For anon from tumblr prompt meme. "slutty submissive koichi who gets off on being used, especially by multiple guys, so tsuzuku recruits some friends to help satisfy him ????? I can't believe I even typed that, but I think you're the person to write it if anyone."  
> Song[s]: Dir en grey Seattle Nov 2, 2015 Setlist

Tsuzuku's footsteps were heavy on the concrete floor, the sound of his shoes hitting the floor echoing off the walls as they walked along the corridor. He had his hands tucked his pockets and a heavy leather jacket on, which he was currently hunched down into against the chill of the place. He'd rented out a room for a party and then made absolutely certain there wasn't a single recording device in the room before actually planning out his little surprise for Koichi. But the only place he could find that was private enough, asked just few enough questions, and wasn't in a horrible place in the city had been a bit on the cold end of things. He didn't suppose it mattered. Once the whole thing got started, they wouldn't need extra warmth beyond the two space heaters he'd plugged in on opposing walls.

He pulled out the code for the door and paused in front of it, tapping in the five digits and listening to the lock disengage. Stepping in, he flicked on the lights and let Koichi in. The whole room had been redone for the surprise. There were a few tables and the floor was covered in a variety of really deep, plush rugs and a plethora of pillows. He'd had four large chairs delivered, all of which were fabric covered and soft as dickens. The room was lit with a rather large chandelier, which had been there when he rented it out two days ago. The walls now held a variety of really explicit paintings, some of them more on the verge of fucked up - like the one with the a Satyr and a young man and hell of a lot of blood. Others were just straight up erotic: a Roman couple pairing on the steps of some extravagant structure, a young man with his lover's cock in his mouth in the midst of a fairy tale sort of garden.

The far table held a champagne fountain and a multitude of glasses, finger sandwiches, and fig bars. And there were gift bags for every guest, which were all little black paper bags, folded over and clipped with a little silver tie-tack. Inside of each, he'd placed a single card with an instruction written on it, an alternate on the back if the first one wasn't satisfactory; all things he'd pre-approved with the group that they wouldn't mind doing. Every single bag also held a single, tiny, bottle of lube. 

He picked up a small plate and quickly put together a plate for Koichi, filling a glass with champagne and settling him into the larger of the chairs. Handing over the items, he smiled down at his little prince as he reached to tuck some of his pink hair back behind his ear. "Whatever happens tonight is utterly allowed by me."

Koichi gave him an odd little look, brows knitting together and his head tilting. "I... what?"

"You'll see. It'd ruin the surprise if I said more, wouldn't it?" Tsuzuku pushed himself up at the first knock on the door. Sauntering over to it, he plucked it open and smiled broadly as Sugizo stepped in, offering the older man a one-armed hug and then waving him toward the food and bags, whispering in his ear a quick explanation not to show Koichi anything in the bag just yet.

Before he could even get the door started toward closed, Yuuki slipped through the door. He swooped in, providing Tsuzuku a gentle kiss on the cheek, offering, "Darling..." as he grinned at him. "Shinya was parking when I came down." His fingers danced over Tsuzuku's shoulder as he headed toward Sugizo, who leaned in to murmur in his ear, presumably passing on the information about the bags.

True to Yuuki's word, Shinya appeared around the corner a moment later, his steps in sync with Tsukasa, the pair of them moving rapidly down the hallway. He offered a slight bow of his head when he stepped up to the door, a demure smile appearing on his face. Tsuzuku leaned in and relayed the bag information to them both, getting a pat on the back from Tsukasa. 

He waited patiently for the last person to arrive, a good five minutes passing before Kyo's blonde head appeared around the corner. Smiling, he stepped out into the hallway, letting the door mostly shut behind him as he opened his arm. Kyo slipped easily into his embrace and there was no hesitation between them as Tsuzuku tilted his head up and caught Kyo's lips with his own. The kiss was like fire and it took everything in Tsuzuku to pull back from it. He wet his lips as he looked him over. Something about the other had always set him off and maybe, just maybe, this invite had been more for himself than for Koichi. Hell, if they were going to go there, then he'd go all in. He ran his hands lightly down the arms of Kyo's jacket, catching his hands in his own and smiling widely. "Bag contents are a secret from Koi right now..." he leaned in and brushed his lips over Kyo's ear, breathing out, "And you'd better not leave me out of this when it comes down to it."

Kyo's hand was in his hair in an instant, holding tight in his dark locks. His teeth pulled at Tsuzuku's earlobe and then released it. "Does this whole greeting seem like that of a man that will ignore you, little one?"

Shivering, Tsuzuku shook his head just the slightest. "No, Sir."

Kyo breathed out a chuckle. "It's not Sir that I want to hear you scream sometime before the night is over." He shoved him back and nodded his chin toward the door. "Now get back in there before you're so unbearably hard you have to go find a bathroom before we even start."

Tsuzuku turned, quickly shoving the door open and making his way back inside, making sure the door locked shut behind them. He flipped the master lock on the door discretely and then headed to perch on the other side of the chair from where Sugizo had deposited himself. All of the bags were with their respective guests and everyone had something - food or drink - in hand for the time being. 

About half an hour of idle chatter and Tsuzuku finally turned on the music, the signal to start laying it on Koichi a bit heavier. He'd watched a few of the guests flirt with him lightly already, but nothing big enough to set Koichi's radar off. He wandered over to where Kyo had settled, sliding down to sit on the floor in front of him, taking his boots off and stowing them under the chair, seeing Kyo had already done the same with his dress shoes. Socks followed and then he rested as subtly as possible against Kyo's leg, letting the older man stroke the back of his hair in a way that Koichi couldn't see just yet. 

As he watched, Shinya shed his coat and his shoes onto the smaller table by the wall. Something from the bag slipped into the pocket of his form-fitting jeans, and he was off toward Koichi. Shoes started to come off from other guests, all of them losing them when they were behind Koichi's field of vision, pieces of clothing that wouldn't work so well for what was coming getting piled along with Shinya's coat. More empty bags arrived on the table and plates and cups made their way to the edge of the food table. All of it was executed so smoothly, Tsuzuku wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for the fact that he was waiting on it. Such a beautiful orchestration, if he did say so himself.

Every man in the room had their attention on Koichi, but it wasn't achingly obvious just yet. It only mildly surprised him when Shinya eased himself down right next to Tsuzuku on the chair, sliding one arm around his shoulder and leaning in to whisper something to him that had Koichi blushing something awful. He met his lover's gaze across the room and just smiled calmly, utterly at ease with watching this happen.

Sugizo was back to his perch on the side of the chair quickly and Tsukasa ended up kneeling in front of Koichi, his hands neatly folded in his lap as he watched the goings on alertly. Yuuki was still hanging back, though he had reason to, as he'd lost his shirt already and would have been a sure tip-off to the sexual content of the room within a microsecond of his arrival in Koichi's field of vision, given the piercings and the straps that criss-crossed his body now. 

Kyo's hand came to settle on the back of Tsuzuku's neck, squeezing. "Darling," he purred out, his voice pitched just for Tsuzuku's ears. "I think he's more oblivious than anyone I've ever seen."

"Ha... no he's not. He's aware, just look at his pants." He could feel Kyo shift and then a light chuckle met his ears.

"Are you sure he doesn't know the plan?"

"Certain. I even deleted every text and made sure every phone call was done when he wasn't around. No way he could know, I was careful. He's just trying not to think about the things he wants to have happen right here in front of everyone... and failing. I'd lay money on it."

"Let's ramp this a step..." Kyo stood up then, moving purposely toward Koichi, catching his attention before he was even halfway there. Once in his space, he leaned down and pressed his lips against his ear, obviously whispering something to him. Tsuzuku watched Koichi's face head toward surprised and then he shook his head a little, eyes flitting to Tsuzuku. Confusion clouded his face and then he ducked his head, the flush rising as Shinya turned his head to whisper something into his other ear. 

Tsuzuku watched as Shinya's hand slid over his thigh, coming to rest higher than friends were allowed to touch, but not high enough to be invasive just yet. 

Sugizo picked himself up off the chair arm and made his way to Tsuzuku, crouching down next to him, drawing his attention for a moment. "Tell him... or he's gonna resist it. That's one loyal as fuck boy you've got there." He reached to lightly squeeze Tsuzuku's shoulder and then stood up, offering his hand. 

Tsuzuku picked himself up, using Sugizo's hand up, and then moved around Koichi's chair, leaning over the back, feeling Yuuki join him a moment later. "Koi, baby..." Once he had the other's head tipped back to look up at him, he smirked down at him. "You're hard as a fuckin' rock. Look at you..." he watched his lover's face go stunned and then embarrassed in a quarter second. "You're just killing us all... your hard cock," he wet his lips, "we all want a piece, don't we boys?"

A murmur of agreement followed and a second later Shinya's hand was over the bulge in the fabric of Koichi's pants, long fingers squeezing, earning a moan from him. Koichi's hips bucked up as he stared back at Tsuzuku. 

Tsuzuku grinned down at him. "This is your chance to bail on this... or accept it for the gift that it is. I keep finding you watching that one video and I've seen how hot it makes you." He reached down to cup his hand under Koichi's chin. "The way you stroke yourself so eagerly as you watch all those men have their turns with that fragile boy. I know you're thinking it's you... aren't you?" He got a tiny little nod and he squeezed his chin lightly. "Everyone here has accepted except you." He pushed himself up a bit and leaned in close to his ear, breathing out, "I planned it all to the bitter ends, baby doll. We've all been tested and we're all prepared to share with one another... everything you could ever want. Be the little cum-slut... or not. Let everyone here have a hard go at your body... or don't. I've been the ring master, but now this is your circus, Koi... use it how you want." 

He pulled back and waited, watching his lover's face as he mulled it over a moment. And then, "What do you get out of it?"

A smirk slid over Tsuzuku's face. "I get to watch you be used in every way under the sun. I get to see all of these fine men in the throes of their passion... and," he turned toward Kyo, reaching out and then pulling him in, the kiss between them immediately sloppy, all tongue and teeth, a show for Koichi's benefit for the moment. He slid his lips along Kyo's jaw and then pulled back with a shuddering breath. "I get him... first. Because I'm a selfish brat and he has to _punish_ me for it."

Koichi looked like he was going to laugh when Tsuzuku looked back down at him. "Yeah... okay." He flashed a smile and then shook his head. "As long as you're getting something from it, too. Then... hell, yes."

Kyo leaned down and caught Koichi's mouth in a kiss, a whole other version of passion than the one between Tsuzuku and him. It still burned a heat into the pit of Tsuzuku's stomach, but not the same one at all. He heard the sound of a zipper and shifted to watch Shinya's hand delve into his lover's pants, fingers sliding around his cock and starting to stroke, his lover arching up under the pile of men, whimpering. Tsukasa moved forward, his hands on his thighs, and then began stripping him of the clothing Shinya had neglected to move away.

Yuuki's hands reached down to start unbuttoning Koichi's shirt and Tsuzuku moved back a bit, just watching all of them engage his lover at once. The arousal growing in his belly was swift and hot, born of this very porn-star moment happening at his own creation. 

As he watched, his lover was stripped bare, his clothing discarded to Yuuki, who took it to place it with the other clothing that had already been removed. Random pieces of the guest's clothing continued to come off, each one getting passed off until, finally, Kyo pulled himself from the group, letting Yuuki take his place and came to stand behind Tsuzuku instead. His arms slid around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder as he reached own to carefully start unfastening his pants, fingertips grazing over the heat of his bulge. Lips found the flesh of his neck and then his pants were sliding down his hips, falling to the floor, where he stepped out of them. 

Kyo's hips pressed against his ass and Tsuzuku gasped at the feeling of the older man's erection sliding along his cleft. He pushed back toward him, breathing hard already, his eyes still on the scene of his squirming lover before him. Tsukasa had Koichi's cock in his mouth, going hard after him and Yuuki had Koichi's head pressed against his chest, obviously making him suck one of his nipples, looking utterly blissed out from it. Shinya was still helping stroke him with one hand, taking care of what Tsukasa couldn't, the other caringly around his shoulders. Sugizo had opened his own pants, freeing his rather magnificent cock and was idly stroking with one hand, the other on Yuuki's back as he peered down at what was happening.

Kyo's voice came hot against his ear, breath warm. "Stop moving..." it was only then that he realized he had ahold of his own cock and was frantically jerking it off as he watched the scene. He whimpered, letting go of himself, leaving his dick throbbing with need for the unachieved orgasm. His hips canted and he groaned as he moved against Kyo's cock again. "Can you take me without help?"

Tsuzuku panted out a rough little, "Yes," as he bucked back against him again, stumbling slightly and having to catch his footing. Kyo pulled back and the sound of his zipper lowering seemed like the loudest thing in the room right then. A few more moments and cool, wet fingers pressed against his entrance, pushing in with little resistance. The process was repeated twice more, more lube being added before he was yanked back against Kyo's body again. The older man's cock slid along his cleft, hot and wet, until the blunt head was pressed tight against his hole. Kyo eased himself in with a little groan of pleasure against Tsuzuku's neck. He slid in to the hilt and then started to rock against him, his hands exploring over Tsuzuku's chest and abdomen, pushing up under his shirt and tweaking a nipple hard enough he spit out a strangled sort of sound.

On the chair in front of him, Koichi was now spread out, his thighs parted, and Sugizo had two fingers thrusting up inside of him vigorously. The sound was obscene and the noises his lover was making even more so. But it took everything in Tsuzuku to concentrate beyond the hard cock of one of the men he'd desired most in the world pressed up inside of him. Kyo's hips began to snap against him, the fuck turning rough rather abruptly, setting his body to trembling as he clung to Kyo's arms, stunned that he was able to hold them both up. 

His eyelids fluttered closed for a while and when he opened them again, Sugizo had all of his fingers tucked up inside of Koichi's body. He wasn't quite fisting him, but God was it ever so close. Koichi's cock was being stroked by Yuuki and Tsuzuku now and the way his lover was squirming telling him he was so close to cumming it was probably an inevitability, even if they all stopped right at that moment. He'd done it to him before. Left him dangling and watched him just kneel on the floor, his cock literally trembling and flexing until it'd spit cum all over the floor without a single other touch. His own cock felt like that right then, like he'd strain and cum if he just tried for it. Instead, he was hauling in breath after breath, shaking like a leaf as he was now being rammed up the ass so hard he could barely think. Their position shifted and his arms were captured, pulled behind his back and hooked at the elbows as he was bent forward some. Kyo's hips began a vigorous pace and Tsuzuku nearly screamed as he was fucked so completely. 

Looking up, he found Koichi and Shinya watching him. Shinya was smiling and Koichi... God, Koichi just looked like he was about to lose himself in his orgasm. He watched his lover throw back his head and listened to the moan, his eyes sliding down to watch as his cock strained and then twitched as he started to unload all over his abdomen. Three hands moved to start smearing the cum all over his body and without much preamble, he was dragged off the couch and right down onto Sugizo's waiting dick. Hands grabbed at Koichi's arms, holding him in place as Sugizo laid into him, everything about his actions screaming that this was a fuck, that this was simply to _use_ the man in front of him as a place to bury his cock until he was satisfied. 

Behind him, Kyo hissed out, "C'mon precious, say what I told you to or you won't get what you want."

Shuddering, Tsuzuku whined and then breathed out, "Kyo."

"Louder."

"Kyo," he managed, in a fairly clear voice.

"Scream it." Kyo's hips snapped harder, faster against him, his cock seeming to reach impossible places inside of him now.

His breath panted and he looked down at his own cock, watching the pre-cum stringing from the tip toward the floor, seeing how ruddy the head was. His balls felt so tight... and God, Kyo's cock was in his ass. He was... _fuck_. He shook as he strained for it, gasping for air, and then Kyo's cock grazed his prostate and he was gone, screaming Kyo's name as he bucked and fucked himself back on that glorious cock.

Kyo snarled out, "It's coming, beautiful," and then shoved up inside of him hard and stilled. A second later, he groaned, cock twitching as he unloaded right inside of him. 

A second later, Kyo let him go and he was falling to the floor, barely catching himself. He knelt there, panting hard, feeling the cum leaking from his hole already as he watched Sugizo straining toward his end within his lover. He watched from under the curtain of his hair as Suzigo's rhythm fell apart and he shoved in hard, much like Kyo had just done behind him and he heard Yuuki hiss out, "Jesus, he's cumming."

A moment later, Yuuki and Sugizo were kissing, Sugizo pulling back from Koichi, a few strands of cum and lube clinging to his cock as he pulled away. Shinya was in his place faster than Tsuzuku would have ever thought someone would have dared. And the way he nearly _mounted_ him was nothing short of amazingly hot. He pulled his legs around his waist and began thrusting as though he were in the middle of fucking him already, a myriad of groans falling from his lips as he did it.

Kyo's arms slid around him, pulling him back into a sitting position as he kissed along his neck, breathing out, "You alright?"

Tsuzuku nodded, his hand coming to clasp over Kyo's own. "Fine... better than fine." He craned his neck and Kyo moved to catch his lips, the pair kissing slowly for a drawn out moment before Kyo's hand was on his dick, starting to slowly stroke him. He was still hard, usually was when he came without direct stimulation to his cock. Of course, the live porn show in front of him helped. 

Looking back, he watched as Shinya pulled out and snarled out, "Say you want it, you cock-slut," his hand jacking his cock frantically as he leaned over Koichi's body. He heard his lover's plea and then Shinya's moan as cum started to rain down over Koichi's belly. 

"He couldn't have held that back if he wanted to," Tsuzuku breathed, Kyo chuckling against his neck. "You chose the right people to do this... all of us seem to have harbored some perverse need to join a bunch of other men in using another. His hand sped up as they watched Yuuki arrange himself on the chair so that he was pressing his cock to Koichi's lips. Once he'd taken it, Yuuki began to move, his hips starting out gentle, but obviously ramping up rather quickly.

Tsukasa wasted no time in adding lube and then filling Koichi's vacant hole. He straddled one leg and used the other as leverage as he began to outright hump him. The angle afforded Tsuzuku the view of Tsukasa's slim cock plunging in and out of his lover's dripping wet, abused hole, and he arched into Kyo's hand, panting. 

"Do it... go fuck him with him. You want to fill him right up, don't you?"

Tsuzuku nodded, whimpering faintly as Kyo's hands disappeared for a moment. When they returned, it was to lube his dick up real well. He pushed his hip a little once he was done. "Go."

Pushing himself up, he made the few steps to where he needed to be, kneeling down and finally finding a position he could do this in. He urged Tsukasa to pause for a moment as he lined himself up and then slowly eased into his lover's body alongside Tsukasa's cock. It was so tight he honest to God thought he was going to cum within seconds of starting. He clutched the couch and began to move his hips, Tsukasa doing so at the same time. 

Glancing up, he watched Yuuki continuing to fuck Koichi's lips and he breathed out, "Koi... you're... you're as full as you'll ever be, baby." He heard the slick sound of hand on cock and glanced down to find Shinya's hand on Koichi's cock again, stroking quick. His lover strained under him and he trembled, unable to keep himself from starting to just use his hole toward a way to his orgasm. He bucked and groaned, Tsukasa's cock sliding along his length in opposition to his thrusts, the pair of them taking turns plunging into Koichi's body. 

Tsukasa began to tense up and he managed to choke out, "I'm... oh _fuck_!" before the throb of his cock started as he pulsed his cum out into Koichi. Tsuzuku could feel it all, feel every twitch and throb, could feel the wet heat of cum splashing over his cock, which he had buried inside of Koichi just to feel this happen. He grabbed Tsukasa's arm and hissed out, "Stay... dear God, stay. I need to... fuck, I _need_ to." He looked down as he began to thrust quick and hard, his knees spreading and his body shaking as he ramped up fast.

Straining, he let out a cry as his orgasm finally blessed him. He started to cum in him and then pulled out, grabbing himself and jerking hard as he let loose the rest of it all over everything under him; Tsukasa's cock, Koichi's ass, the floor, and the chair. 

Yuuki pulled out of Koichi's mouth and nearly shoved both Tsuzuku and Tsukasa out of the way, shoving himself into his ass and barely getting in three thrusts before he choked out, "Take it, you goddamned fuck-hole," obviously emptying himself into his abused passage. 

Koichi strained upward, even as Kyo came to kiss him, lips sliding along his jawline and then covering his mouth, tongue dipping inside. They kissed for a long moment, Kyo sliding one leg over him, sliding down along his body until everyone had moved. He settled in his lap and grasped Koichi's cock along with his own, starting to stroke them both rather quickly, their hips moving in tandem until Tsuzuku heard the familiar gasp his lover gave right before he was about to cum. He heard Kyo breathe out, "That's it, you filthy little whore... spray your cum for Daddy." 

Tsuzuku almost choked, but he knew what had been on the card... both things that had been on the card. Clearly Kyo had taken them both to heart. Koichi cried out in a way that made it clear he appreciated the choice of words and Kyo groaned, breathing out, "Now finish me... come now, child... finish your Daddy off."

Koichi's hands disappeared between them and Kyo hung his head, his hips moving slightly as he was stroked off so vigorously. Shinya grasped one of Koichi's hands and pulled it to cup under the head of his cock as he gave himself a few final strokes and pulsed out his offering all over his palm. Tsuzuku could hear the barely breathed out, "Use it on him," and that hand disappeared back between Kyo and Koichi.

The slicker sound of jerking off filled the room and within the minute, Kyo was straining, groaning, and then snapping his hips a few times as he emptied himself all over Koichi's belly. 

Everyone sort of dissolved then, all around the chair and on it, Tsuzuku moving to arrange himself behind his lover, holding onto him as he stroked his hair and his shoulders, knowing how Koichi liked to come down. There were gentle kisses between random members of the group and one more passionate one between Tsuzuku and Kyo as they all lounged there, sated and exhausted. 

After a while, Koichi breathed out a quiet little laugh, Tsuzuku looking down at him to find him peering up at him. "Three things." At Tsuzuku's nod, he continued. "One, thank you... all of you. Two, I found out I like to watch you be fucked. And three... this better not be the only time I ever get to do this, because... _damn_."

A few laughs and a whispered promise that if Tsuzuku would let it happen, Shinya was always glad to fuck him stupid, and then people were moving to get dressed and continue on with the food, drink, and general socialization that didn't involve fucking a member of the party into complete satiation. Tsuzuku leaned down and pressed his lips to Koichi's ear, breathing out, "Trust me... both things will happen again if I have my way. Because I _definitely_ get off on watching you with all of these men." He pressed his lips to his cheek and then slid off the chair, holding out his hand. "And now, we get clean, lovely." 

Even as he helped him into the robe he'd brought along for just such a purpose... even as he clothed himself and escorted Koichi from the room, he couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face. Yeah... he was definitely just as into this as his lover was and nothing in the world could have told him not to try it again sometime.


End file.
